Forgiveness is earned
by Heart-of-Angels
Summary: Harry was sent to Azkaban for the murder of the Dursleys and Percy Weasley. He is betrayed by everyone except a handful of people.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own… NOTHING. Damn ain't that a shame.**

**Forgiveness is earned!**

The summer after 5th year

Azkaban Fortress 

Azkaban Prison is a horrible place. The guards there are supposed to make you insane, but one is still intact. He was only 15, in the maximum security ward. His name was Harry Potter and he was innocent. How did he get there you ask? Let me tell you a story.

**Flashback**

June 20

_"Harry James Potter you stand here today before the Wizengamot for the murder of Percy Weasley and the Dursley's your only remaining family." Fudge called out. The Weasleys were there with hate in their eyes, Dumbledore with disappointment, and Sirius and emus with known innocence. Harry on the other hand had only betrayal in his eyes. Fudge continued," You are sentenced to three consecutive life terms. Do you have any last words?"_

_Harry looked up at all the people he trusted. "I thought you would be there for me but I was wrong. I saved your lives multiple times, loved you like the family I never had, and I trusted you with my life. But you betrayed me, you all will regret the day you put me away." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. Hermione and Ron stood up and shouted," Shut up you traitor you are a murderer!" Then they took out their wands and Harry's photo album and shouted, "__**Incendio**__."_

"_NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Harry screams filled the room. Sirius looked at Dumbledore and with jumped off the bench over to his godson. _

"_Prongslet? Prongslet its ok I have a million more"_

"_But Sirius it was all I had left and they," he pointed at his former friends," took it away like everything else"_

"_I know Prongslet, I know but stay strong you'll be out soon, I promise." Harry just shook his head._

_Sirius turned to the minister and asked if he could say something. The minister didn't really care." Look what you've done. Harry has always been there for you. He has risked his own life for others; he never cared about his own life just yours/Now you stand here today betraying him. A wise Potter once said to me. 'There's only so much a man can take until brakes, and that boy should have broken a long time ago.' Guess what you've broken your savior. Hope you're happy." Remus jumped off the bench and they both stood next to Harry trying to console him. Remus started talking to Harry, "I'm sorry cub, we'll get you out soon I swear. Just think about your innocence". With that the dementors took away him away. Harry Potter passed out before he saw the sympathetic gazes from the wizard in the boat. He missed the sad faces of the prisoners who were still sane. That was the end to Harry hope; the 15 year old will never be the same with the pain he would have to live through. _

**End Flashback**

**A/N: Well, well, well. Isn't it AWSOME!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own… NOTHING. Damn ain't that a shame.**

**Forgiveness is earned!**

The summer after 5th year

It's been a year since that terrible day. Sirius told the order to get out of his house after Ron said something horrible about Harry. Remus and Kinglesy had to hold him back from killing the kid. Harry is still sane but barely has he just wanted to die. He started singing just for the hell of it:

"**I woke up it was seven waited 'till eleven**

**Just to figure out that no one would call**

**I think I got a lot of friends **

**But I don't hear from them**

**What's another night all alone?**

**When your spending' everyday on your own!**

**So here it goes**

**I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare**

**I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair**

**Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is havin'more fun than me**

**What the fuck is wrong with me don't fit in with anybody**

**How did this happen to me-"**

He stopped as a white light filled his cell. He closed his eyes when it got to bright. Then it stopped…

Harry opened his eyes to come face to face with his… MOTHER.

"What the hell?"

"Harry James Potter language!"

Harry heard laughter from the other side. He turned his head and saw his … DAD!

"Again. What. The. Hell!"

"Nice to see you to son."

"Where am I?"

"You're here to train for the prophecy," his dad spoke acting like it was obvious.

"I'm in prison and I don't want to do the damn prophecy. Everyone betrayed me except for a few people."

They started training anyway though. They trained in everything. Over the days Harry met the others. He saw his ancestor Godric Gryffindor who taught him sword fighting. Chris High taught potions, Skyler Trask taught DADA. Logan Trice who taught physical combat, Lily taught charms and James taught transfiguration. Eventually though he had to leave though and he was dreading that day. He wasn't happy when it arrived.

"Do I have to leave?"

"YES!" both his parents shouted.

"FINE!"

"We'll be watching over you so don't worry. Now don't freak out but, I… want you to go back to Hogwarts for seventh year."

"Why? No, never mind I'll go."

"Great, now off you go. They should be coming for you now. Love you.

"Yeah Love you too."

A second later he disappeared.

**FORGIVE MY SINS LORD**

Harry was back in his cell. He heard footsteps and started to sing again. It was soft, but it echoed through the silence.

"**I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare**

**I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair**

**I'm just a kid**

**I'm just a kid**

**I'm just a kid"**

The door opened revealing three men.

**A/N: Well, well, well. Isn't it AWSOME!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine!**

Ch.3

Three men were walking down the eerie halls of Azkaban to retrieve someone. They were there for Harry; the one they betrayed except two of them. How do you ask they finally found out? Well let me tell you.

**Flashback**

_Peter Pettigrew was sitting chained to a chair under the influence of veritereserum._

"_What is your name?"_

"_Peter Pettigrew" squeaked the fat balding man._

"_Are you a death eater?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Did you betray Lily and James Potter?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Did Harry Potter kill someone?"_

"_No," there were gasps of shock. "Who did?"_

"_Me, Bellatrix, and Luscious."_

"_How?"_

"_We went to Potters house and killed the muggles. Weasley was a death eater so Potter killed him to save his cousin. The dark Lord was very surprised at how easily the wizarding world turned on him. He almost felt a little sorry for him." The effect of the potion was wearing off. _

"_Peter Pettigrew I sentence you to two life term sentences I Azkaban and the immediate release of Harry Potter."_

**End Flashback **

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore continued their journey down the halls of the worst place in the world other than hell. They could hear faint voice singing in the darkness. As they kept moving forward the voice was getting clearer and distinguishable. They finally found the cell they were looking for, they opened the door to find a boy no older than 17. His eyes the once vibrant, dull of life, emerald green eyes were now dull a lifeless. His face was pale and gaunt, but his body was not. They could see the muscles through the grimy prison uniform.

**Is Love Too Much Too Ask?**

Harry looked up as the door to his cell opened. He left an apathetic expression on his face. "What do you want?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Sirius answered, "We came to get you prongslet!" Harry just nodded and stood up shakily to his feet. He was about to move when the dementors entered, he passed out. The last thing he saw was his godfather catching him before he hit the ground.

ch.4

Harry woke up to screaming voices. He opened his eyes but closed them again because of the change of light. He let out a groan and when he opened his eyes again he saw two blurry faces. Once they put on his glasses he saw that it was Sirius and Remus. "where am I?" he asked no-one in particular. He started to sit up.

"You're at Hogwarts" came a voice from across the room. Harry turned towards the headmaster.

"Why?'

"Because we found proof of your innocence!"

"Oh so you needed proof. You couldn't have known that I wouldn't fluffing do that shit?!?!" he screamed and everything in the room started violently shacking. The glass started shattering and the other occupants covered their heads for the impact, but it never came. They looked up and saw that Harry was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down. Harry saw their confuse faces but pretended not to.

"When can I leave?"

"Now if you want. But I want you to come back to school"

"I guess. For my parents nobody else." Dumbledore threw him something. It was a box. A smooth black box with intricate engravings on it. He opened it and fell out a piece of wood…his wand! When he grabbed it he fell his magic flow through his body, he now felt complete.

The hospital door burst open and a gang of red heads, a muggle-born, teachers, and a student burst open. They all crowded around his bed. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. Everyone flinched.

Ron spoke first, "Harry, mate, we're sorry." Most of them nodded their heads. Hermione ran over and gave him a hug. He tensed up and she let go. "Harry, what's wrong? It's me." she said.

"What's wrong?! You've **got** to be bloody kidding me! Yes I remember you. Weren't you the one who almost got killed by a troll? No? Ok, how about the one that was petrified. No? Oh I remember you; you're the one who burned my parents' pictures. The only ones I ever had." He said with so much venom that Hermione was shacking and crying. Ron was crying to console her when Harry turned to him."Weren't you the one who helped her burn them" his eyes were as cold as ice. "Sorry isn't good enough anymore. You don't fucking know hard it was for me. I felt more pain than any of you could imagine. I still had the bloody connection with Tommy boy; I saw everything he and his children did. I saw the raids, I felt the pain and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I saw the Death Eaters torture people, kill people and even rape people," there were gasps of shock. Everyone had tears in their eyes; except Harry. " I felt it too, when they crucio'ed, AK'ed and raped the mothers, the fathers, and the children. I couldn't prevent it, none of it and I felt guilty. When the dementors passed by my cell, I didn't just hear my parents and Cedric, I saw _everything!_" He took a deep breath to calm down again. "I didn't go insane though because I was innocent but I couldn't let Him win, so waited. So no, sorry won't do." He finished.

Trelawney went into a trance like state and started speaking,

"_Betrayed by those once loved_

_Wronged by the enemy_

_Condemned to hell and brought back_

_A hero shall rise from the darkness_

_And save us once more"_

Everybody stared in shock. Harry was smirking and trying to control his laughter with little success. "Guess we know who that's about eh? Now onto more pressing matters. Where's Hedwig?" They all duped their heads. Remus was the one who answered. "Harry…they (Ron and Hermione)…Burned her…alive…with your firebolt."

**A/N: Well review please.**

**HOLLA!**


	4. Chapter 5 & 6

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own… NOTHING. Fuck ain't that a shame.**

**Forgiveness is earned!**

The Hospital wing was entirely quiet until… "WHAT!?!?!"

Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, he reached forward and grabbed Ron around the neck. He squeezed, he didn't stop even when Ron turned blue. Sirius and Remus had pry his hands away!

"Why you sons of bitches! I can't fucking believe that you did that! Get the hell out! Now!!!!!!!!" All the Weasley's and Hermione ran out and the door close with a bam.

Harry took another moment to calm himself down. He looked at the rest of the people in the room. The teachers and Malfoy.

"Snape, Malfoy, I wanted to thank you for actually believing in me." They nodded. "Professor, can I have my OWL scores?"

He was a handed an envelope,

_Dear Mr. Potter below are your Ordinary Wizarding Level Scores (OWL). Pass grades O=outstanding, EE=exceeds expectations, A=acceptable. Fail grades P=poor. D=dreadful, T=troll._

_Astronomy---O_

_Care of Magical Creatures---OO_

_Transfiguration---OO_

_Potions---OO_

_Defense against the dark arts---OOO_

_Charms---OO_

_Divination---O_

_History of Magic---O_

_Herbology---OO_

_Congratulations Mr. Potter you have the highest scores ever recorded in Hogwarts history._

"Well God damn!" He handed the parchment to Sirius. Sirius read out and everybody's jaws dropped, "Flies, you'll catch flies."

"Harry how did you get these scores. You've only ever shown above average in classes."

"Well, I've always been taught to do worse than Dudley. When I got here I wanted to fit in so I never got higher than Hermione and always the same with Ron."

They nodded their heads."Can I go?"

As soon as Dumbledore gave them the okay. Harry got dressed grabbed Draco, and walked out. Sirius and Remus followed.

Ch. 6

After walking to Hogsmeade they apparated. They arrived outside the leaky cauldron. They were about to walk in when Harry stopped, "Wait I need muggle clothes." So off they went into muggle London.

Harry got 3 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of khakis, and 3 pairs of sweat pants. He got 3 polo shirts, 3 t-shirts in green, red, and black, and 3 button ups. He also got 6 pairs of shorts, boxers, socks, and 3 pairs of shoes. He got 3 designer suits, Armani, dolce, and cashmere. He bought a gold watch, chain, and earring. The rest got more or less the same things.

They went to the electronics store, now there not supposed to work but Harry could do it. They bought cell phones; Harry got black, Draco got green, Remus red, and Sirius blue. They bought labtops, ipods, TV's, and stereos.

They migrated back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they got lunch. After they were finish they went to Diagon Ally. They first went to Gringotts, where Harry got his inheritance.

As soon as they walked in all the goblins bowed. They were sent to the Head Goblin; Gaknok.

"Well Mr. Potter it's good to have you back on the outside.'

"It's good to be back."

"Yes. Now about the Potter fortune to gain it we need to make sure you're who you say you are. Just prick your finger right here. Good. Oh, it seems you have some more family."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems that your mother wasn't a muggle-born like previously thought. It seems she was descended from Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw."

**A/N: OH SNAP!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

I will be rewriting this story to make it better. I agree with some reviews about it going to fast sooooo… I'm rewriting. I'll re-post this summer.

**DOUCES!!!!!!**


End file.
